


Cold Hearted, Cold Blooded

by hajimetooru_ittetsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Demon Summoning, Drowning, Gen, Hunting, I promise it's not that bad, Monsters, Wow the tags sound scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimetooru_ittetsu/pseuds/hajimetooru_ittetsu
Summary: A series of short one-shots from English assignments.WARNING: blood, murderDon't read if you're not comfortable reading about these things!
Kudos: 6





	1. City Street at Night (from a mercenary's point of view)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started out as a school assignment and quickly turned into more. We were supposed to write a story from a selection of topics and I chose the topic city street at night because it's the perfect setting for a crime. So I submitted a murder story for my assignment. Fun. Anyways I was pretty satisfied with the results so I decided to post it on Wattpad. Hope you like it!
> 
> Again, WARNING: blood, gore and murder. You have been warned.
> 
> _Prompt: City street at night_

* * *

There he is. All alone in a dark empty alley, walking home past midnight.

Idiot _._

He should know better. This time of the night is when the murderers and monsters of this hellhole of a city come out, when defenseless people like him get attacked and/or killed by people like me. He's been living in this godforsaken city for the past five years, he really must be stupid if he thinks being out at this time of the night is safe. Granted, any time in Bloodville is dangerous for anyone, but even more so when the sun goes down. You know what they say, when the sun goes down, the monsters come out to play.

I should stop contemplating about the man's incompetence and _focus_. My job is just to take him out, a simple assassination, then I can take my money and leave this city.

I shifted from my place on the rooftops, hidden in the shadows. I carefully watched my target's every move with a calculating gleam in my eyes. The target was in a maroon hoodie and jeans, all slightly worn. He was 5'4" in height, muscles practically nonexistent. He was clearly in need of exercise if his increasingly labored breathing after only a ten minute walk and his potbelly were anything to go by. His matted ginger hair hung low over his forehead, slightly damp with sweat. He was cheerily humming some random tune, quite loudly I might add.

I sighed deeply. This guy truly was an imbecile. Not only was he out after dark, unlike every other sensible person (who wasn't a criminal, though with the people of Bloodville, you never know. That friendly old lady living in the apartment across from you might be secretly collecting skulls in her bedroom for all you know), he was being really noisy. Everyone knew that if you were ever caught out late in Bloodville, your best bet at staying safe and alive is to stay silent and inconspicuous. It probably wouldn't help much even then. With this guy's obnoxiously loud humming and quite... _noticeable_ figure, he was practically a walking talking neon sign begging the criminals of the city to notice him. Maybe I just should finish my job now before the other criminals try to steal my target. Of course, they wouldn't get very far.

I sighed again. I had no idea what my superiors hoped to gain from the target's death, but I learnt early on in the mercenary business not to ask questions.

Alright. Enough time wasted on the stakeout. I've learnt it the hard way many times not to underestimate anyone, but this guy was just a joke. Still, it never hurts anyone to be a little cautious. You never know with these people. Living in Bloodville had hardened them, so it's always a good idea to tread carefully and watch your back among them.

With silent footsteps, I descended from my perch up high in the rooftops, still hidden in the shadows, ready to strike. Just when I was about to draw my katana, however, the communicator in my ear crackled to life.

"Bloodwing."

It was one of my contractors, calling me by my mercenary name. The name Bloodwing struck fear into the hearts of many, even the worst of the murderers and psychopaths in this dark, crime-infested city.

"Target in sight. Was about to finish the job when you called in. What's up?" I asked silently while smirking, though he couldn't see it, my eyes never leaving my target.

"We've had a change of plans. We need you to do something more. We want the target's heart. We'll pay extra." A pause. "If you think you can do it, of course."

I scowled at the slight at my abilities, but decided to ignore it in favor of a more important question. "How much?"

"An extra $75,000," the reply came. "Along with your $250,000 from the contract, of course." I licked my lips in anticipation.

" _Sweet._ You've got yourselves a nice, oily heart then. Whatever you do with it is none of my business. The package will be delivered at the planned rendezvous. Bloodwing out." Clicking off my communicator, I tilted my head slightly to the side, watching the target stroll down yet another dark alley. Alright, new plan. Chest shots are out, since I need his heart in one piece. _Great_ , I'll decapitate him instead. It's been a while since my last decapitation.

Time to finish this. This is going to be _fun._

Without further ado, I jumped into action. The near-silent sound of my katana being pulled out of its sheath was drowned out by the target's annoying wailing. Jeez, if anything, I'll be glad when he no longer has a head to spout those irritating tunes in that shrill voice of his.

The poor ( _not!_ ) guy didn't even have time to scream before his severed head was tumbling off his shoulders onto the pavement. His body fell forwards with a dull _thud_. Blood poured out of the severed neck, pooling around his fallen body, staining his maroon hoodie and jeans a dark red.

I immediately checked to make sure that he was truly dead (which wasn't hard considering, y'know, his head is no longer on his shoulders). Satisfied that he wouldn't be getting up again (I've had my fair share of miraculous survivals, which are always annoying because I have to go back and finish the job), I got to work slicing and hacking carefully at his chest with surgical precision. After a few minutes of grueling bloody work, I gleefully lifted up a fist-sized heart from the sizeable bloody cavity in the man's chest. Another job well done. Now for the finishing touch.

They don't call me Bloodwing for nothing. With my already bloody katana, I drew a pair of beautiful wings around the headless corpse with the target's own blood, carefully painting over the bloodied pavement to create a vivid and horrifying image of scarlet and crimson. It was truly a sight to behold.

With my artwork done, I smiled down at the winged corpse of the target and fleetingly glanced at the lone head in a puddle of blood sitting alone on the pavement, a few metres away from the rest of the body, the eyes glassy orbs staring unseeingly at nothing. Now they'll know that this was Bloodwing's work.

I cleaned my already bloody katana on the target's blood-soaked clothes and walked away without a single glance back. Clicking on my communicator, I said, "Target eliminated. Got the package. Heading up to the planned rendezvous."

With a light heart (and a literal heart in a bag), I stalked back into the darkness and disappeared into the shadows, already thinking about my next contract and my sizeable pay, towards the warehouses by the dock where I'll be meeting my contractors.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Too gory, not gory enough, just the right amount of gory? Please review!


	2. A Hunting Expedition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: A hunting/fishing expedition_

* * *

This hunting expedition wasn't going the way I wanted it to go. Falling into a river wasn't fun. Neither was getting lost in the forest on the way back to my campsite. Soaking wet from head to toe, I shivered, clutching my rifle close to my chest, trying not to panic at the sight of the steadily darkening sky. I was shivering from the cold like a leaf and I was lacking food supplies, with no way back to my campsite.

Suddenly, I heard a hardly audible sound in the air. Straining my ears, I heard the tell-tale buzzing of bees. Bees! Where there were bees, there was honey! I eagerly looked for the source of the noise, my stomach rumbling in hunger.

I finally found a beehive surrounded by busy buzzing bees hanging from a tree. I could see the golden thick honey inside, glimmering in the dying sunlight, its tantalizing smell enticing me to take a step forward. I cautiously approached, careful not to make any sudden moves and alarm the bees.

I was only a metre away when a branch snapped under my foot. _Oh no._ The swarm of bees immediately attacked me viciously, their deafening buzzing ringing in my ears. Pain needled my left arm and another sting lit up the back of my neck. In a total panic, I bolted screaming. The bees followed me, stinging me mercilessly in my face, my hips, my neck, my arms, my eyelids—everywhere! The bees surrounded my entire body as I ran away as fast as I can, swatting at the bees with my hands and my rifle, tears of agony streaming down my face, my entire body wracked with pain.

I didn't get too far. The swarm of bees suddenly dissipated from around my head, but before I could so much as breathe a sigh of relief, a low growl emanated from one of the nearby caves. I stiffened, my swollen eyes widening in horror. I turned around slowly to face a towering, nine-foot tall mama grizzly bear. Her teeth looked sharp enough to bite me in half. She was snarling and growling, furious. I had disturbed her sleep.

The grizzly bear roared. She lunged at me and swiped her clawed paw across my chest, but I stumbled back, causing her talons to rake across my gut instead, eliciting a shriek from me. Pain was the only thing I could register in my tortured mind. I didn't notice the bear slashing at my face until it was too late. I screamed in agony and dropped to my knees. Blood was dripping down my face and my shirt was stained red. Dimly, my foggy mind reminded me that I had a rifle with me. I blindly felt the ground around me for it in desperation. My clammy hands closed around the cold metal of my rifle. Without further thought, I raised it, struggling to aim at the bear through my swollen eyes. I pulled the trigger.

A shot rang out across the clearing. The bear toppled over with a groundbreaking thud, sporting a new bloody gunshot wound in her furry chest. I stumbled to my feet unsteadily, pain clouding my mind. I ran as fast as I can with all my injuries, away from the bear and the bees. My feet were lead and my vision was blurring alarmingly. My mind yelled at me to stop, but I knew if I did, I'd pass out and bleed to death. I pushed through the haze of torturous pain and persevered, lumbering around like a blind elephant, one puffy eye swollen shut, painful stings covering my sore body.

The faint sound of rushing water greeted my ears. By now, my entire shirt was bloodstained and the hand I was pressing against my gut to keep pressure on the wound wasn't helping. My own blood dripped down into my eyes from the three long slashes across my face. Hobbling carefully towards the source of the water, black spots darkening my failing vision, I spotted a rushing river. I knew I was going to black out from all the pain soon. I limped into the river, my legs weak and unsteady, suffering too much to think of my actions clearly. As soon as I stepped in, I felt the water current tug at me harshly. I lost my balance and crashed into the water, hitting my head on some rocks at the riverbed. Blood spurted from my head, which was now completely submerged in the water. I couldn't go up for air because the river was lugging me along and keeping my head under like vengeful water sprites dragging me to my doom. The water current was too powerful to fight against and I was already weak from all my injuries. The water suffocated me as I struggled weakly, drowning me beneath its mighty waves. My vision was stained red, until I realized that it was my own blood staining the water.

Far too soon, my journey came to an end. Before I knew what was happening, the flowing river tipped me off the edge of the cliff and I careened down the waterfall, meeting my end in the form of rocky unforgiving boulders.  
  


* * *


	3. The Late-Night Visit to the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: The lake_

* * *

Lugging the heavy body all the way to the lake was no easy task, but somehow I managed it. I glanced behind me to see the bulging unseeing eyes of my neighbour, Mr. Andrews. I could see the fresh purple bruises stark against his pale neck from where I had strangled him to death. In my defence, it was self-defence. He had attacked me and I had defended myself and attacked him back. I hadn't meant to kill him, but I sure was glad that he could no longer torment me or anyone else now.

Finally arriving at the shore, I dropped the leg that I had been dragging to pull the body all the way here and began looking for a rock—heavy enough to weigh down a body but light enough for me to lift. I had thought ahead and brought some rope I found in one of Mr. Andrews' drawers (God knows what he used it for). Finding a rock that was probably half my weight, I proceeded to tie one end of the rope around the rock several times and the other around my deceased neighbour's body. I wasn't stupid, I knew how drowning corpses worked. If you dropped a corpse into the water, the body will sink due to the water filling into the body. Once it has sunk, the bacteria in the body will begin decomposing it, which will release gases like ammonia and carbon dioxide. Those gases will be trapped in the body's various cavities and will cause the corpse to become buoyant and float back to the surface. Now, I couldn't let the villagers discover Mr. Andrew's murder, so I tied a weight on him so that his body wouldn't float back to the surface and uncover my crime. Burning the body would make it far less likely for the crime to be discovered, but there was no way I could do that since I didn't have the time to do it—the average human body takes two to three hours to burn, and I had approximately one more hour before the rest of the villagers started to wake up—so I had to make do.

Once my task was finished, I lugged the body and rock onto one of the many boats floating at the docks and then got in. I untied the rope tethering the boat to the docks and rowed to the centre of the lake. There, I heaved both body and rock over the side of the boat into the water. The body landed with a small splash while the rock plunked gently into the murky green water. I sat there quietly, watching the body sink like a giant sack of potatoes, deeper and deeper beneath the lake's surface until I could no longer see it past the murky lake-water. After that, I rowed back to the shore and quickly retied the boat to the docks, making sure to cover up my tracks.

Before leaving, I glanced back at the murky lake which held my deepest, darkest, most incriminating secret. I wondered what other secrets it hid beneath its cloudy waters, and whose. A morbid thought came to me. If anyone decided to go swimming or scuba diving, they'll be treated to a truly _unforgettable_ sight: the bloated corpse of the soon-to-be-declared missing Sandy Andrews.

With that thought, I smirked like the Cheshire Cat, turned on my heel and headed back home, a spring in my step.  
  


* * *


	4. A Match Made in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Breaking a rule_

* * *

I fidgeted in my seat on the floor, anxious. I glanced at the giant red pentagram in the middle of the floor, surrounded by unlit white candles, and up at my friends.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Rose uncertainly. "We'd be in serious trouble if we get found out. I don't want you two to get in trouble because you're trying to do this for me."

Rose grinned at me. "Of course we're sure. Besides, if we don't, who'll help you get a boyfriend, hm? It's not like you can get one without some divine intervention."

"Thanks for that," I commented dryly.

"No problem," she replied, smirking. "It's no biggie."

"Yeah, we're only breaking about a hundred school rules," Victoria muttered sarcastically. "No biggie."

"Oh, don't be like that, Vicky," Rose chastised playfully. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"We're at the school grounds at midnight trying to raise a demon to trade Sophie' soul for a boyfriend," Victoria deadpanned. "How fun."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Vicky!"

"We're out after curfew, we broke into this empty classroom, we vandalised the floors when we drew the pentagram. And we're definitely _not_ supposed to be summoning a demon."

"If you don't want to do it..." I began.

Victoria's expression softened. "I do. I'm just pointing out all the rules that we're breaking, and all the things that might go wrong. I'm just saying, are you sure about this? You don't need a boyfriend. You have us."

"Yes, I'm sure. You guys are great and all, but I really want a boyfriend and..." I faltered at the flash of hurt on Victoria's face, gone as quickly as it came. "I didn't mean..."

"It's fine," Victoria said, not looking at me. "Let's hurry up and get started."

"If push comes to shove, we can always sacrifice Sophie's future boyfriend's soul instead of hers. That way, the demon will still get a soul, but Sophie will still get a boyfriend. Like a debt, you know," Rose said with disturbing cheerfulness.

"Er... we'll keep that in mind," I told her.

We gathered around the pentagram on the floor and lit the candles around it. Victoria took out a scroll—copied from the dark recesses of the internet—and began reading the Latin incantation. I listened to her lilting voice, focusing on the blazing flames of the candles, and prayed to all that was holy—and damned—that this would work.

Victoria's chanting came to a head and all of a sudden, a white-hot ball of flame erupted in the middle of the pentagram. A deformed figure slid out of the growing flames.

The first thing I noticed about him—don't ask me how I knew he was male, I just did—was his eyes. Soulless pools of darkness staring out at me from a sunken face, drawing me in mercilessly. His skin was pale and cracked, his sharp teeth bared and fanged. From the waist down however, his body was a misshapen pile of... _something_. He was oozing black slime all over the floor, the slime dripping down his body like sweat (though it was confined to the pentagram). He snarled at me ferociously.

He was _beautiful_.

"This one," I breathed in awe. "He's the one."

My friends gaped at me in disbelief.  
  


* * *


	5. The Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this chapter on Haikyuu horror fanfiction.  
>  _Prompt: the lie_

* * *

"I think something's following me," I said to my boyfriend one day, heart pounding in my chest both from the encounter I had an hour ago and from waiting for his reaction.

"What?" He glanced at me, something unreadable in his eyes. "What do you mean, 'something'?"

"I..." I stopped. "I, well, I don't think it's human." I scratched the back of my head nervously, knowing exactly how weird I sound.

"You mean, like an animal?" my boyfriend asked, clearly confused.

"No. Like a..." I hesitated. "Like a monster, I guess." I took a peek at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He only looked more confused and maybe a little concerned. "Look, I'm not crazy or hallucinating. I know what I saw—"

"Okay," my boyfriend cut in simply.

"Okay?" I asked, surprised.

"Okay, I believe you," he said.

"Just like that? You're not going to get me to go to the psychiatrist? Ask me if I'm doing drugs?"

"No," he replied simply. I stared at him, trying to see if he was joking or not. I knew him well enough to see that he wasn't. He was being completely sincere.

"Okay," I said as bone-crushing relief threatened to overwhelm me. He believed me. "Okay. So what do we do? Should we call the cops?"

He shook his head. "You think they'd believe you?" Something I couldn't identify passed through his expression. "Don't worry, dear, I'll protect you." I stared at him, my eyes welling with tears. Relief and gratitude crashed into me like waves from a broken dam. I walked over to the couch he was sitting on and hugged him tight. "Thank you," I said, my voice teary with emotion. He hugged me back just as tightly, running a soothing hand down my back.

We stayed like that for a while until he pulled back and asked me, "Can you tell me what you saw?"

I shuddered. "It was this...this ten-foot _thing_ , with huge red eyes and—and there was this...this aura of... _darkness_ — _pure_ darkness. It felt _evil_ , you know, and malicious, like it could destroy me and consume me whole. When it opens its mouth, it's like a black hole. I think, like those dementors from Harry Potter?"

My boyfriend nodded like he understood what I was trying to say. "How many times did you see it?"

"Well, thrice so far." I visibly shuddered and he pulled me back into his arms. I snuggled comfortably into his embrace, feeling safe. "The first time was that time when you went into the convenience store and I waited for you outside while sitting on one of the tables. I felt it watching me from the doors of the store but I just wrote it off as paranoia. The creature disappeared a little while before you came out. The second time I was alone in the apartment and I happened to see it down the street while looking out the window. I could tell it was looking at me. It disappeared soon though. The third time happened around an hour ago, before you returned home. It was just like the second time actually." I looked at my boyfriend contemplatively. "Come to think of it, it always seems to appear when you're not there." My boyfriend stiffened. I could tell that he was apprehensive. "Maybe it's scared of you," I suggested. I felt his body relax under me.

"Maybe," I heard him say, but his expression seemed distant, like he was a million miles away.

"Hugh?" I asked tentatively, unsure. "Are you okay?"

Was it just me, or was the room becoming darker? 

The lights flickered and suddenly died. The room was fully dark all of a sudden. I couldn't see anything.

"Hugh?" I chuckled, trying to keep the strained edge out of my voice. "Did we forget to pay the electricity bill?" My boyfriend didn't reply.

"Hugh?" His arms tightened around me. "Hugh?" I was beginning to panic. I could feel my boyfriend's arms around me, grip uncomfortably tight all of a sudden, but why wasn't he saying anything?

And then I felt it. Crawling up my skin like giant spiders and sending chills down my spine.

 _It_ was here.

Malice and evil roiled off it in waves, prickling my skin and sending my body into a cold sweat. I gasped, my hair standing on end.

"Oh my god, Hugh, _it's here!_ " I whispered in pure _terror_ , my eyes blown wide and my body shaking uncontrollably.

Hugh moved from under me and I looked down at him. He opened his eyes.

His blood-red eyes.

"I know, darling."

His earlier words played in my head.

_Don't worry, dear, I'll protect you._

He had lied.

* * *


	6. The Shapeshifter Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Write a story that begins, ‘The figure moved swiftly and noiselessly, as if not wanting to be observed...’._

* * *

The figure moved swiftly and noiselessly, as if not wanting to be observed. It flitted across the rooftops with the speed and nimbleness of a mountain goat, sticking to the dark shadows of the night. The figure came upon a crack in a window pane and, like a strange glob of dark matter, it melted into the crack like liquid, disappearing into the house. 

Curious. How curious. I’d been watching this figure’s movements for the past week now, but it hadn’t done anything other than run across houses and rooftops. Until now. This was the first time it had actually entered a home, and I wanted to see what it was going to do. My job as an agent of the Supernatural Department was to monitor this clearly supernatural creature and report back my findings. Based on my observations so far, I deduced that this creature was some kind of shapeshifter. All I had to do now was determine if it was malicious or not.

I grappled to the rooftop of the house it had disappeared into and peered through the cracked window pane. Nothing. Hm, no surprise there. I carefully pulled out some tools and got to work picking the lock on the window. Too bad I couldn’t enter the way the shapeshifter had. It would’ve been a lot easier.

I silently eased the window open and jumped into the room, landing lightly on my feet. I observed the room I found myself in. It appeared to be a child’s room, judging by the dolls on the bed and the small table set. I was about to walk across the room when I noticed an odd rust-coloured stain seeping from under the door.

 _Oh no._ Was I too late? Was this creature malicious after all?

I ran across the room and wrenched the door open, nearly slipping on the huge puddle outside the room. It was too dark in the hallway to determine what it was but I was fairly certain that it was blood, given the coppery tang filling my nostrils. I noticed the faint outline of a figure lying on the ground, unmoving. I didn’t dare touch it. Instead, I stepped over the puddle of blood and what was clearly a dead body and pulled out my special gun, created specifically for fighting supernatural creatures like these.

I kept my eyes peeled as I cautiously crept down the hallway. I refused to look down, ignoring the soft _plonk_ of my boots as they stepped into more puddles of red liquid, ignoring the five motionless figures I silently passed by, ignoring the horrible stench of blood in the air. My only goal here was to kill the monster. These people—their lives—they were none of my business. Besides, it was too late for them.

I finally came to the end of the hallway—to a door almost completely torn off its hinges—and silently slid in, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. The sight that greeted me would forever haunt me in my nightmares, that is, if I could even survive long enough to _have_ nightmares.

Blood coated the walls of what was clearly once a fancy drawing room. Mangled bodies—why were there so many?!—and disembodied limbs scattered the floor, stained with the garish red of blood. What was worse, some of the bodies were still _alive,_ writhing and shrieking in agony, missing limbs and flesh and body parts—but otherwise _alive._ And, amidst the mess of corpses and blood, amidst the limbs and cadavers, in the middle of it all stood the one responsible, chomping down on a human’s head almost casually as his screams of terror were silenced.

The shapeshifter monster.

* * *


End file.
